20th Century Fox World Louisville
Kentucky Kingdom is America's First 20th Century Fox Theme Park that opened in 2020! But Paramount Parks said goodbye to Paramount's Kentucky Kingdom in 2013. Later in 2023, Super Nintendo World opened in America's First Twentieth Century Fox park (which located at Kentucky Kingdom). Fox Plaza Attractions * Hellevator (Returned in 2018) Stores * Kingdom Souvenirs Restaurants * Casa Mia Land of Ice Age Attractions * Bluebeards Bounty * Cyclos * Manny's Wild Woolly Mammoth Coaster * Ellie's Fun Zone (formerly King Louie's Playland) * Full Throttle (formerly located in Six Flags Magic Mountain) * Scrat's Breakdance (originally Breakdance) Stores * Sid's Cave Store Restaurants TBA Meet & Greet characters TBA The Simpsons: Spingfeld (Area) Attractions * The Simpsons Ride * Kang & Kodos' Twirl 'n' Hurl * Itchy and Scratchy: The Ride (A Wild Mouse Coaster Formly Located At Six Flags New England) Shops * Kwik-E-Mart Restaurants * Krusty Burger * Moe's Tavern * Luigi's Pizza * Lard Lad Donuts * The Frying Dutchman Meet & Greet characters * The Simpsons: Homer, Marge, Lisa, Bart, Krusty the Clown,Slideshow Bob Planet of the Apes (area) Attractions * Himalayas * Enterprise * 5D Cinema * Sea Lion Splash * Rainbow (Returned in 2019) Stores * 5D Cinema Store Restaurants * Auntie B's Meet & Greet characters TBA Rio Land Attractions * Blu's Flight School (originally Skycatcher) * Giant Wheel * Rafael's Toucan Carousel (originally Bella Musica) * Roller Skater * Pedro and Nico's Birds Party (originally Flying Dutchman) * Tiego's Crazy Bus (originally Fire Engine) * Wings Over Rio (RMC Thunder Run) Stores * Jewel's Rio Store Restaurants * Luiz's Eat and Chew Food * Paradise Pizza Meet & Greet characters TBA Aliens Vs Predators (area) Attractions * Storm Chaser * Eye of the Storm * Chaos (Returned in 2021) * Gunpowder (B&M Hyper Coaster) * Mile High Falls Stores TBA Restaurants TBA Night of the Museum Attractions * Salvation of Terror (originally T3) * Raging Rapids River Ride * Museum Trails * Night At The Museum: The Ride (A Trackless Dark Ride themed to Night at the Museum) Stores TBA Restaurants TBA Meet & Greet characters TBA Paradise Bay (originally Hurricane Bay) Water Rides TBA Stores TBA Restaurants TBA Super Nintendo World (Kentucky Kingdom's expanded area) Nintendo Plaza Attractions *'Warp Riders:' **A spinning ride that has guests try to avoid King Dedede's water-spitting robo-machine. It is another ride shared from the Universal Orlando park. Map Info: *'Balloon Fighter:' **'A inverted rollercoaster based on the video game of the same name. Map Info: *'Pokemon XYZ: Kalos League War:' **'A motion simulator ride based on Pokemon XYZ. Based on the last 16 episodes of the XY saga, the ride has guests join Ash & his friends in fighting off Team Flare. *'The Squid Sisters Live:' **'A nighttime holographic rave dance party based on Splatoon where Callie and Marie perform. *'Splatoon: Battle Frontier:' **'An indoor laser tag-type ride based on Splatoon where guests fight each other in teams in a Splatoon battle in front of a crowd of people. *'Super Smash Bros. Tournament 3D:' **A 3D championship competition tournament motion simulator ride based on the Super Smash Bros. ''games that will open in October 2023. Stores * Nintendo Store Restaurants TPA Mushroom Kingdom Attractions *'Mario Kart: The Ride: **A 3D motion simulator dark ride and another ride shared from the Universal Orlando park that has guests race each other in a 4-Race Mario Kart Cup. *'''Super Mario Maker: **An interactive 3D indoor rollercoaster ride and another ride shared from the Universal Orlando park that lets guests design their own Mario Maker Coaster track and then ride on them. *'Bowser's Castle Spin:' **'''A spinning ride based on Bowser's Castle from the Mario series. '''Map Info: *'Mario Party: Star Rush VR:' **A Virtual Reality Competition Ride based on the ''Mario Party ''games that will open in Fall 2017. Stores * Super Mario Store Restaurants * TPA Hyrule Former Attractions Former Roller Coasters * Starchaser (1987-1995) * Vampire (1990-1999) * Twisted Twins (1998-2007) * Road Runner Express (2000-2009) * Greezed Lightning (2003-2009) * Chang (1997-2009) * Thunder Run (Original) (1990-2018) * Lightning Run (2014-2018) = Gallery Category:Theme Parks Category:Non-Disney Parks Category:Non-Disney Category:20th Century Fox Category:Former Six Flags parks Category:Nintendo Category:Splatoon